Starry Night
The First Halo 3 TV AD 1:00min long xZjBEtZlO20 ]] .]] Starry Night is a short CG spot released on December 4, 2006 as an ad for Halo 3, and intended to be used as a television commercial. Video Breakdown It begins with a young boy and girl lying in grass contemplating the existence of life on other planets. Who they are and where they are is unknown and up for debate.http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=765343 The boy turns to look at the girl, but instead sees the Master Chief's helmet laying on the ground. (The girl is rumored to be Kelly.) It suddenly transitions to the Master Chief's point of view, with the sound of the two kids screaming merging into a Wraith's mortar detonating. He is lying on the desert floor looking at his fallen helmet. The Master Chief raises his hands up-still dazed and temporarily half-deaf from being knocked out-and staggers towards his helmet (hearing the girls' voice in his head again). As soon as the helmet is put on, the camera switches to a third person view, revolving around the Chief who's crouched on the floor, recovering from the blast that sent him off his mongoose ( shown lying on its' side.) Sound finally returns fully and communication from Cortana and some soldiers could be heard (refer to transcript). A MA5C Assault rifle is also shown lying on the ground. The scene switches to Master Chief getting up-now fully recovered-and hosting the rifle to his back. At his point, a few plasma mortars could be seen heading high up into the sky, one which is heading towards Master Chief. Quickly, he responds to the soldiers-informing them that he is not lost yet- and reaches for a bubble shield and activating it just in time as the plasma mortar hits the whole vicinity, sending the mongoose flying away. As soon as the dust clears and the bubble shield is down, the Chief very quickly starts running forward-at the same time arming himself with the assault rifle- and narrowly avoiding an explosion from an unknown source. The camera then switches to tailing the chief's back, where he is shown to be preparing to take a leap from the edge of a small cliff and drop into a battalion consisting (or at least, shown) 6 wraiths, 14 brutes and 1 brute chieftain who (while the others run away) anticipates the Chief by raising his gravity hammer. The final shot shows the chief "landing on the camera" and it cuts to a black screen with the words "Halo 3" shown. The kids, the clumps of grass around them, were real. The CGI doesn’t begin until you see the Chief’s helmet for the first time.Bungie Weekly Update Posted by Frankie at 12/8/2006 3:47 PM PST. As for who the kids seen at the beginning are, Bungie has yet to give a straight answer. They may or may not be John and another female Spartan. KP has confirmed that the trailer took place on Earth: ::Konrad - Frankie, WHERE does the trailer take place? ::KP - The trailer takes place on Earth.Bungie Forums with Frankie and KP At the end of the scene with the children the Master Chief's helmet is where the girl was laying down, indicating that the boy is looking at the helmet. It is also speculated that the girl is Kelly, one of John's friends. This implies that the boy in the ad is a young John-117 and John is having a flashback to one of his memories during his training on Reach (Something backed up by the non-Earth night sky). Transcript (Two kids are laying in the grass, looking up at the stars.) Boy: "You ever wonder what's up there?" Girl: "Like what?" Boy: "Maybe someone up there is wondering what it's like here." Girl: "I guess. Do you think we'll ever meet them?" Boy: "I hope so. Don't you?" (He turns to look at the girl, but instead sees a MJOLNIR Mark VI helmet.) (A Wraith mortar detonates nearby. The lighting changes and Master Chief wakes up. Myriad voices are heard, some in his head, others from his radio.) Girl: "Do you think we'll ever meet them?" (He puts on his helmet, and regains his balance.) Girl (faintly) : "Time to go" Cortana: "Chief, leave me!" Marine #1 (radio): "Is anyone out there?" Marine #2 (radio): "Chief!" Marine #3 (radio): "Marines! Fall back now!" Sergeant Johnson (radio): "Any sign of the Chief?" Marine #4 (radio): "Negative, Sir. I think we lost him." Master Chief: (looking up at incoming mortars, pulls out bubble shield ) "Not yet." (He throws a bubble shield onto the ground, creating a shield that protects him from another Wraith mortar. Quickly, after the dust clears, he runs forward. While running he holsters his pistol and pulls out his assault rifle. He leaps off a cliff into a pack of brutes, and the ad ends.) Bungie Official: "Product not yet rated." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrOJJCEUJow Video Trivia *The pistol Master Chief was wielding was an early look at the M6G. *When Master Chief grabs the MA5C Assault rifle, the "On" button and Marathon logo are clearly visible. *Master Chief jumps into a crowd of Brutes and Wraiths in the last seconds of the ad *When Master Chief picks up his rifle you can clearly see a warthog, but when the Chief activates the shield grenade, you can clearly see the Mongoose in front of the Chief right before the mortar round makes contact. (Many people claim that the Warthog in question "becomes" the Mongoose. It is also claimed that this was an intentional move by Bungie. However, upon close examination of the trailer, it is clear that the warthog is behind Master Chief, to his left. While in the other shot, the Mongoose is in front of him, slightly to his right.) *Just before Master Chief leaps off the cliff, if you look at the sky, the clouds seem to be in a circle and there is a flash of what could be lightning. This is similar to the Halo 3 Announcement Trailer where just above what might be the Ark, the clouds are spinning in a circle and there appears to be lightning in them. That may mean that the battle part of the trailer is near the remains of Old Mombasa. This could be either in the Halo 3 level, The Storm or Tsavo Highway. *On the MJOLNIR Helmet, shortly before Master Chief reaches down to grab it, a small image appears. Speculation implies that it is Master Chiefs head, though it also looks, somewhat, like a dog's head. This may coincide with an inside joke within Bungie, regarding a dog's head which they need to take over the world. Others say the face looks like a pig. This was later confirmed to be clouds and Covenant cruisers. *When Master Chief puts his Assault Rifle on the back, it is diagonally upside down. But during the shipped version of Halo 3 when MC put his Assault Rifle on his back the Rifle is never placed diagonally-upside down. Sources Category:Cinematics